Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: After Yami is left jobless, Yugi hands him a mysterious smudged business card with the phone number that leads to the call that changes his entire life. YAMIxSETO.
1. Loosing Yami's Job

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**ONE**

Yami couldn't believe it.

He was totally jobless and Gramps didn't need help at the store. He liked that he had a stash of money for things like this. The company he worked for was bought out and all the employees fired.

His little one bedroom apartment stared back at him as he closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor. He let out a puff of air.

_You know you are going to have to find something soon_. His couch said to him as he dropped onto it.

He knew that. He knew that he had about enough money to keep him alive for a month, including rent. He had one month to

find a new job before he was kicked out of his home.

His fridge sighed open for him._ This will all be gone very soon._

Damn.

There was a knock on his front door.

"Who's it?"

"It's me!" Called a little voice like his own.

"Come in!" he called.

Half a minute late his miniature look-a-like came into the kitchen. "Hey Yami—what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asks the boy as he pulls a spoon out of the drawer.

"You have the ice cream out." Yugi says sliding onto one of his stools at the island. "Something happened. Spit it out."

Yami sighed, looked down at the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It had betrayed him and told the one person he wouldn't want to know that he was laid off from his job and now had no cash flow. "Laid off."

"What?" Yugi looks at him with wide violet eyes. "What happened?"

"The company got bought out, we all got laid off."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Yami took another bite of ice cream. "I have money for about a month of living. After that, I'm broke."

"You know what?" Yugi digs in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. "I got this number from a friend of mine at school, it's for a secretary job that I guess pays really well. My friend told me that if she had a car she would take the job herself, but she gave me the number

instead. You should call."

Yami took the thin little white card. There was a water mark across the company name, under was a number. "Who is it for?"

Yugi scrunched his nose for a moment in thought. "I'm not too sure. My wallet went through the wash the other day. I didn't give much thought into the job, I don't have a car yet either."

Yami pulled out his thin silver Razor. He punched in the numbers.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" Asks a strangely familiar voice. Yami couldn't place it.

"Yes. I got this number from a friend of mine, she told me that you are looking for a secretary."

"Oh, yes. How old are you? When would you be able to start working?"

"I'm twenty-two, and I'll start working tomorrow if you want me too." Yami says with a smile.

"What is your name?"

"Atem Yami."

There was a clank like the phone had fallen to the floor on the other line. This was fallowed by shuffling, then the voice come back. "How did you get my number Yami?"

"Oh god." Yami almost dropped his own phone.

"What?" Yugi asks.

"Yami!" Snaps the voice on the phone.

"I didn't know this was your number Kaiba."

Yugi behind him dropped a plastic cup on the counter that clanked something awful. "What?"

"I personally believe that this…relationship we share will interfere with work. Pity for you."

"Pity for me is right. Pity I wasted my time."

"Yours and mine both Atem."

"I don't believe I would want to work for you anyway."

"I don't want you to work for me."

"Good."

"Good." Click.

Yami looked at Yugi."I didn't know, I swear."

"Damn." Yami sighs. "If it wouldn't have been Kaiba, I would've had that job."

"That's a good sign." Yugi notes. "That means that you are more likely to find a different job."

Yami digs back into his ice cream. "I suppose."

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks that Yami had not yet found a job. In that time he had attended four interviews and submitted sixteen different applications. Nothing. No one called him back. No one hired him.

He sat on his couch reading a book. He didn't watch TV, didn't have more than one light on at a time, and made sure he wouldn't run over on his phone bill, that was the last thing he needed.

This is when the phone rang.

Yami shoved his book mark between the pages of his book and answered his phone. "Hello?"

There was a moment silence. "Listen to this well." It was Kaiba. "I don't want to hire you. But you are the only one who has called for the job and I need someone to fill the place."

"What?"

"I am calling to tell you that you have the job if you want it."

"Did you ever think that I would turn this job down?"

"I know you won't, because you can't find anther job."

"How do you know that?"

"I am the most powerful man in Domino, how do you think I would know that you can't find a job. Do you want it or not?"

"How much is the pay?"

"I'll pay you $50 an hour."

Yami just about dropped the phone again. Fifty dollars an hour?

_Take the job, then we can get a bigger place!_ Screamed the couch he sunk back into. _So what you work for Kaiba, your getting paid at least $400 a day. You'd make that in a week if you find another job._

"Alright. I'll take the job."

"I'll see you at 6:00a.m. sharp. If you are late, don't bother showing up." Click.

Great. He was now working for his arch rival.

And getting paid a lot of money to do so.

That was the only thing he cared about at the moment, all the money he was going to be raking in.

Yami woke up the next morning to find that it wasn't a dream. He was going to have to report to Kaiba Corp. in an hour, and he was going to have to work for Seto Kaiba.

His bed coaxed him up and into the shower. Then he brushed out his hair, combed it into spikes with his special moose, put on black dress pants, and threw on a light blue button up. He grabbed his phone off the charger, grabbed his keys off the island, and left.

There was a note on his door when he locked it. The leases were ending at the end of the month regardless of the amount of time left on your lease because they are going to start to do renovations.

A month and he would have to find a new home.

_Tch, you can do that._ His keys told him as they jingled in his fingers. _You make $400 a day. You could be out of there in a week. You could live in a nice loft in downtown Domino. You are living the life now._

He would move out, and fix up his car. Like he dreamed.

He sat in his car for a few moments waiting for the old '87, American shipped and converted, Mustang, to warm up.

Mokuba was waiting just past the doors when Yami arrived. "Good morning Yami!"

"Hello Mokuba."

"Seto says, the first part of your job is to take me to school." He handed him a fifty. "This is for gas money, just in case."

Yami looked at the bill in his hand. "Alright, well come on then." He ushered the boy out to his car.

Mokuba whistled lowly. "Nice car."

"It will be."

"You fixing it up yourself?"

"I have a guy who is going to do it for me. I just have to buy the parts." Yami tells him.

"What are you going to do to it?"

"Fix up the engine, it needs some interior work, it needs a new clutch, filters, paint, and AC belt."

"Lots of work." Mokuba nodded. "It's pretty cool that you are fixing it up."

"I donno. I might just fix up the inside, paint it and sell it. I like the new Mustangs."

"Me too." Mokuba agrees.

Yami hated his car. Hated everything about it. Sure, it was a Mustang, and sure, if he fixed it up he would love it. But, the thing was, he didn't want to fix it up. He wanted a fast car, something that hummed just right. He would get a new one and tune it up.

After Mokuba was dropped off at his school, Yami was back to the building, and riding all the way up to the top floor in a clear elevator.

The top floor was a large room with white tile floor, fancy black rugs, two large couches facing each other, and in the far right corner was a large dark oak desk complete with two computers, a fax machine, printer, phone, security monitor, and a very comfortable looking

swivel chair. About ten feet from the desk was a pair of double doors that were flung open. Yami could see into a large office with huge windows behind a long desk, behind which sat Seto Kaiba, typing quickly on a keyboard that was projected onto the wood top of his

desk.

He walked over to the doors, and took a deep breath.

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	2. Seto's Rules

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**TWO**

Seto sat typing up a letter to an ally company.

Tinker Toys Inc. had offered a partnership on a new set of holographic machines Kaiba Corp. just came in with. This partnership was going to bring in a lot of profits for Kaiba Corp.

As he hit the 'send' button, someone cleared their throat at his door. He looked up. There stood the one man he would never want to work for him.

"Come in." He said simply, looking at one of the plush chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Atem Yami came walking over. He was dressed something-of professional. His shirt wasn't tucked in, and a few buttons from the top were undone. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black dress pants. "I don't like this as much as you don't."

"You don't know the half of it." Seto said coolly.

"I won't let me hating you affect how I do my work."

"I'm glad. Have a seat."

Yami met his eyes for a moment. The look in those violet eyes always made his stomach do a strange little drop. Yami took a seat in the left chair.

"I'm sure you saw the desk outside? That is your desk. You will take Mokuba to school on the weekdays, and you will pick him up at three. On the weekends, if there is anything he wants to go out and do, you will take him there. When you are not doing that, I have files

that need filing, you take messages for every call, if it is important, you direct the call to me. You will be here before me on most mornings, I want an agenda for each day before I come.

"You get an hour at noon for lunch, and you will be done with work at four, after you drop Mokuba off and I leave the office. On Saturday, you will work from 9:00a.m. to 3:00p.m. You have Sundays off. I'll pay you on Friday. You can choose what kind of payment you

want."

Yami sat for a moment. "Cash."

"Fine."

"Why did you hire me?" He asks after another moment of awkward silence.

"I told you that I couldn't find someone else."

"I don't believe that."

Seto looked at him for a moment. It was one of the reasons. Then again, he didn't really put out an ad or anything. He wanted someone he know would need the job and would do a good job. Someone that… "I trust you to show up every day. There are files waiting for

you."

"Any particular way I have to dress?"

"Don't look like a bum." He dismissed him with this comment. Yami stood from the chair.

He stopped at the door. "Thank you."

Seto looked away from his computer, the man had gone from the door way. God, what was he thinking? He just hired someone he hated to keep his company's records, and take his phone calls.

He knew Yami though. Yami was not the kind of person to bail out on things, or steal, or not do his job. As much as he hated to admit it. He did trust Yami. Even if he hated him.

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	3. Yami's Need With Seto

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**THREE**

It didn't take Yami long to figure out his desk and the filing cabinets behind the desk in a small closet.

It didn't take long for the phone to start ringing and for him to answer phone calls and take down messages, or to transfer the calls to the man in the next room.

Kaiba came out at about ten and handed him a little gold key. "Go and get the mail from the main lobby, the box is in the wall to the right of the main doors."

So that's what Yami went and did.

He had to admit that he didn't like the clear elevator. It slightly frightened him. He stepped from the elevator at the bottom floor. There was a stack of mail in the box. He grabbed it all and sorted through it. Most of them where from other corporations, there were a

couple from Mokuba's school, and a couple without return addresses. He sorted them, the letters from the school first, then the corporation letters, then the no-return address ones.

He walked into Kaiba's office and set them on his desk. That was one thing he wasn't going to do, go through other people's mail.

The brunet came out to his desk again half a hour later, and placed three opened envelopes on Yami's desk. "I want to know where these letters came from." This is what he did for the next hour.

x x x x x x x

"So you actually took the job with Kaiba?" Yugi asks over lunch.

"I'm getting paid $50 a hour."

"And don't get me wrong, that's a lot of money, but, is it worth it to work with Kaiba?"

"I'm making more in one day than I would in a week somewhere else. This isn't something I could turn down. It can't get that bad could it?"

x x x x x x

"Atem!" Kaiba snapped from his office.

God, this was starting again. "What is it?"

"Where are the receipts from the deal with Tinker Toys?" He asks from his desk.

It had only been a month and they had had many quarrels like this in that short amount of time.

"Did you check the Tinker Toy file?" Yami asks him.

Kaiba looked at him for a second. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Yes. "No. But I put them in there yesterday."

The file was open on his desk. "The only thing in here is the inventory list."

Yami walked over and spun the file around to face him. "They are in here." He pulled the three page inventory list of the file. Sure enough, as he had done yesterday, the several receipts were stapled to the back of the inventory sheets.

Yami didn't have to say anything. He handed his boss the papers.

Kaiba didn't say anything back to him, he snatched the papers from the man's hand. Yami smiled at him.

"I'd fire you if I could."

"You know you need me." With that Yami walked back to his own desk.

Kaiba didn't say anything to him until he brought Mokuba back from his friends house. "I need you to come tomorrow."

"I don't work on Sundays."

Kaiba looked at him. Yami could feel his icy eyes piercing him. "There is a multi-Corp. party at seven. I need you there with me."

"What do you need me there for?"

"Don't ask questions. I will pay you a time and a half."

That was $75 an hour to go with him to a _party_. "Fine."

"Be here at 3:00p.m. We also have to attend another party before that one."

"Two of them?"

"The first one is a wine testing, that I told Melissa from HR I would go to."

"You are actually going to something for someone else?"

"No. Kaiba Corp. is the sponsor, I must make an appearance."

_Whoo-hoo_. He got to go to parties with _Kaiba_.

x x x x x x x

"God. How much is he paying you for doing this?" Yugi asks from his bed. The boy sat watching as Yami dug through his growing wardrobe.

His 'bedroom' was really the only thing in his studio that was unpacked. He was worried about a better car first off. It had gotten rather cold lately.

"Time and a half." Yami heard Yugi whistle a little.

"You think that he is doing this because you are kind of a comfort to him?" Yugi asks.

Yami looked at him. "_Comfort to him_? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, maybe he doesn't like these parties and wants somebody he knows to go with him."

"You make it sound like he is taking me as his date."

"You know you think Kaiba is pretty sexy."

Yami snorted. "For a pompous asshole, sure."

He and Yugi had confessed their sexuality some time ago. And yes, they did have something of an affair going on with each other. Yami loved Yugi. Back then, it was more, now, he loved the kid like a brother.

"You would do him if you could."

"You are going too far."

"Look at how you are dressed and tell me I am going too far."

Yami had slipped into some tighter black pants and a loose light blue button up (which, like always he didn't tuck in.) "What are you talking about?"

"You look hot."

Yami rolled his eyes. "This is pretty much what I wear to the office every day."

"Yes, I know." Yugi says lightly. "And dressing like that everyday, you don't think that Kaiba isn't attracted to you?"

"I don't think Kaiba is gay."

"I know him and Jonouchi had something going on back in high school." Yugi says. "Jon hinted at it a lot."

Yami looked at him. He laughed. "If you say so."

Yami showed up at the building at 3:00 sharp.

He knocked on Kaiba's door.

"Come in." Came the cool voice from the other side.

Yami stepped into the office. Kaiba was finishing something on his computer.

x x x x x x

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	4. Using Seto's Power To Want You

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**FOUR**

Seto stood from his desk as Yami walked over.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

He looked up at the man. It was a mistake on his part. His eyes got trapped on him. He was in what he was the day he gave him the job.

Only this time, the man's black pants hugged tighter, and his shirt swirled a little more around his slender form. Seto looked up into the man's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Yami asks.

Seto tore his eyes away. "Fine. I am ready now, come on, we are taking my car."

"We can take mine if you want." Yami offers.

"Fine." He didn't really want to drive anyway.

It was a quiet, long ride all the way out to the vineyard where the wine tasting party was going on. Seto hated that he couldn't talk to the man sitting next to him. Something wouldn't let him be nice to him. Something deep down hated that he hated Atem Yami.

"So, anything going on with Tinker Toys?" He asked is a small official sounding voice.

Seto looked at him. Yami gave him a half glance, and a little smile. "Profits are rising. I can't help but laugh knowing that they thought that it would bring them so much profits. Tch." _What was that about?_

Yami laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He just smiled and kept his eyes to the road. It made something in Seto's mind flare and roar, but it entrapped him in the boy. His eyes were stuck on that sly little smile in the corner of the man's lips. It made his lips curve a little.

_But he, Kaiba Seto was not a fool! _He tore his eyes away from the man and looked right out at the road. He didn't see the road, he was looking at it, but didn't see it. Thoughts raced in his mind like fat boys after double chocolate fudge chunk cake.

_Great_, now he wanted chocolate cake.

He was glad that he was going to drink tonight. At both his parties. Parties. He never liked the damned things. Never cared to learn his people's names. Never felt comfortable for him to be in such places.

This was why Yami was here.

He knew people's names.

He knew how to do the 'party' thing.

He was comfortable in that scene.

He was Seto's comfort.

Damn. He dug himself into something deeper than he had ever expected. This was the last thing he expected from hiring Atem Yami as his assistant.

"Kaiba?" Yami asks looking over to him from the car door he was standing out in front of.

He turned to the violet eyed man. He flicked his eyes out to the road. There was no road, they were at the farm. There were people walking up. Women in cocktail dresses and men in suits.

He felt underdressed. As usual.

He didn't wear suits.

He was in his usual black get up with his white trench coat.

"Are you coming?"

Seto looked back at him. "Yeah." And he opened the car door and stepped out of the red car. He let out a sigh. Oh how he hated these kind of things.

"Are you okay?" Yami asks stepping in sync to him.

"Never better." He muttered. Seto was greeted the moment he got into the doors of the barn. He shook hands with a few big company's people.

Then a woman who was rather short, no higher than 4'11" with bright green eyes and short spiky red hair walked up. "Hello Melissa." Seto holds out his hand to her.

"Hello Seto."

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	5. The Want Of Yami

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**FIVE**

Yami felt kinda proud to be standing next to Kaiba.

With all the people coming up and saying 'hello' and shaking his hand. He felt like he was standing next to a president, or a king.

Watching the brunet man, Yami couldn't help but think of ways that he both hated and liked him. It was like an internal debate going on in his mind. One half was saying_ come on, you know you want him. He's sexy, smart, rich, and he asked you to come to these parties_

_with him. He used you as a comfort in a place he felt uncomfortable. He hired you to be his assistant. He trusts you._ While the other half is yelling back _what are you thinking? This is the arrogant bastard that you hate. He didn't bring you here for any reason but to make_

_himself look good, knowing all these people's names. He's just using you._

Yami had to admit that the good side sounded a lot better than the down side, the hate side.

"Hello Seto." Said a woman who just walked up. Yami looked at her. She was short, smiling, and quiet pretty. He hadn't ever heard anyone call Kaiba 'Seto', besides Mokuba.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. How does it look?" She asks looking around for a moment at the decorated barn interior.

Yami helped himself to a look. It was quiet a large barn with a very tall ceiling. The walls were covered with vines, real ones from the look of it. There were four very long, covered tables, with several workers behind them that Yami had never seen. He suspected that

they were with the people with the wine. They were all dressed in black and white suits, watching the people around them, talking about the kinds of wine and handing little cups out with a sample of the wines.

"It looks very well." Kaiba told the woman. "This is my assistant, Atem Yami."

This shocked Yami again. Kaiba had just introduced him to someone else. Yami stuck out his hand anyway, and smiled. "Hello."

"I'm Melissa. I've herd about you. You seem to be doing Seto's company quiet the favor."

Yami smiled a little. He gave a side look at Kaiba. "Am I?"

The brunet side looked back at him for a second. Yami swore he started to blush. "How are things going?"

"Rather well really."

Yami couldn't take his eyes off the man. That little look that his boss gave him made his eyes lock to him. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Come on, you have to go through the line, there are some truly fine wines here." She says, turning to the rows of tables.

Yami was forced to look away, as the man moved. Was that true? Yami was a help to Kaiba's company? Kaiba told this woman that? This shocked him farther still. And was that a _blush_ he saw on Kaiba's face?

He followed Kaiba and the Melissa woman. She chatted and chatted about things to Kaiba. He really paid no attention to the woman. He would nod his head in the right places, or chuckle when needed. Yami had to admit that he looked a bit overwhelmed by all the

motion around him. How odd that was to him. Kaiba: uncomfortable at parties.

x x x x

It was nearly six before Kaiba turned to Yami and declared to leave.

Yami nodded his head in agreement. All the wine he and Kaiba had sampled had made him tipsy, for he had not known about the spitting rule, nor did he care for it. If you are going to drink fine wine, what would you want to spit it back out for? Kaiba seemed to not care

for this task either, he would take down the whole small sample cup, swish it in his mouth, swallow and make some serious comments on it. He knew wine, Yami could see that much. Kaiba had bought two expensive bottles of wine, which he made Yami carry.

Getting back to Yami's car, Seto let a little sigh slip as he closed the door to all the commotion. "Let's skip the next party for a little."

Yami looked at him. "What?"

And he was back, "I'm famished, let's get dinner first. I hate corporate meetings, I'm sure no one is going to care about me being a little late."

Yami just looked at him for a moment.

Kaiba looked at him, taking his eyes off the barn. "Come on, I'll even pay for you."

The look in the man's nitro-blue eyes just about knocked the wind out of Yami's lungs. He couldn't describe it. There was a flash of lust, then a bit of confused. "Um…" Yami shifted a little, then started the car, forcing his eyes away. "Where are we going then?"

Kaiba looked away in thought for a moment. "I don't know, start driving and we will get whatever looks good."

So Yami did as he was told. He pulled out of his parking spot, and weaved through the parking lot onto the main road. He turned to the right, knowing that most of the food places would be down 7th street.

"You don't mind if we get something quick do you? I don't want to sit at a restaurant. Actually, let's get something and go sit on the beach. We can crack open one of those bottles." He chuckled a little, breaking his seriousness again.

"If you say so."

"Are you okay?" Kaiba looked at him.

Yami could tell now that the CEO was a bit drunk. The little dark side of Yami said that this was a good thing and that he was quiet enjoying the drunk Seto Kaiba._ And I must keep him this way for as long as possible_. Said the voice in Yami's head. He couldn't help but

agree with this statement. Though he was sure that this was all the wine talking, he didn't care.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm better now. I hate parties."

"So, why do you go to them?"

Kaiba shrugs. "Because it's good for the company." He stared at the road for a moment. "That's why I made you come with me."

"As if I like parties."

"You don't?"

"No. Not really. I would rather sit with a friend or two. Some times it's pretty okay to sit with more, or have a bunch of friends to go out and do something with. But I'm not for big parties with people I don't know. I don't know who I can trust."

"You don't have to worry about something happening when I am there," Kaiba says looking back at him. "No one would mess with me. Not at parties with people who have companies who rely on Kaiba Corp. They all know that I can just as easily drop them as I picked

them up."

Yami looked at him for a moment.

"Let's go get a noodle bowl from the Soup." He says looking at a small building in the shape of a bowl of noodles. "I quiet like their food."

So Yami turned into the drive though. "Alright. What do you want?" He looked at the brunet.

Kaiba was a step a head of him, with his wallet out. "Get me the lemon chicken ramen bowl. You can have what ever you want."

Yami looked at the menu. Whatever you could think of (even what you couldn't think of) that could go with noodles, they had.

"How can I help you?" Called the voice from the speaker.

"Yeah, can I get one of the lemon chicken ramen, and a beef and shrimp rice bowl."

"Is that all for you?"

"Yes."

"Your total is $10.65, please pull forward to the first window."

So Yami pulled forward. A teenage girl with her hair in high pig-tails smiled at him from the window. "That's $10.65."

Yami pulled out his own wallet.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asks.

"I got this." Yami said smiling a little at him. He handed the bills out the window.

"Thank you, have a good night." The girl handing him change back and shutting the window to attend to the next hungry person.

Yami pulled up to the other window.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was only ten dollars. It's okay."

"You should have let me get that, you get me lunch enough."

"It's fine. You can pick up the next one."

"I got dibs on lunch tomorrow then."

Yami chuckled. "It's all yours."

"Here you are sir." Said an older woman handing a bag out the window.

"Can we get two cups as well?" Kaiba asks across the car.

"Sure." And she handed out two clear plastic cups. "Have a nice night sir."

"Thank you." And Yami was off, handing the bag to his boss.

x x x x

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	6. The Want That Seto Needs

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**SIX**

Seto wasn't quiet sure why he enjoyed Yami's company.

But he did. And he had a feeling he always did, even through the duel years when they where is school.

They sat eating their food in the sand on the surprisingly empty beach. He had grabbed a bottle of wine from the back seat, and popped it open with the bottle opener that he had purchased as well.

"So, I trip into the table and the pie goes flying across the room, the dog comes running in, slips on the pie mess, slides into my friend who gets his face planted into the cake on the table. All—all the while, my friend is on the floor in the kitchen doorway laughing her ass

off."

Seto let out a laugh. Oh, how long it had been that he had laughed like this. "All because she caught a squirrel?"

"Yeah." Yami laughed with him.

Seto took down the last of his third cup of wine. Yami filled both cups again and took a sip.

_This is so dangerous._ The wine mocked the brunet man as he sipped off his cup. _Remember what happened before? _Tch, like he cared. Yami was looking mighty fine at this point. _He was earlier and you know it_. All the more reason. "Let's walk."

"I'm guessing you are just going to blow of that party?"

Speaking of which, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, then remembered, "you're my assistant, call the Tinker Toys CEO and tell him I won't make it."

Yami laughed. "Right," He pulled out his own phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I am calling on behalf of Seto Kaiba. He wont be able to make it…Yes, sad indeed, he has fallen quiet ill, and apologizes for the inconvenience…dinner on…the fifth, yes, I'm quiet sure he can

do that… Alright…you too."

"Dinner?"

"Jim, the CEO, says that it's a shame that you couldn't attend, but that him and a couple of the other board members are getting together on the fifth for a dinner and that he would like you to join."

"Alright, I can do dinner."

"He insists that you bring a friend."

"What are you doing on the fifth?"

"That's two Sundays from now"

"I'll pay you for it." Seto bribes. Again he wonders why.

Yami chuckles. "I'll have to look at my schedule."

"I'll even pay for your dinner."

He chuckles again, "alright, alright."

Seto smiled, "good, I'm not so good at dinner parties either."

"Do you even know their names?"

He shakes his head, "I'm crap with remembering names."

"Is that why you had me come tonight?"

"Sort of." He says in a small voice, "you are someone I know."

"Oh, I see."

Seto pulls his leg up, and starts to roll up his pant leg. When he is done, he rolls up the other, then pulls off his boots, and walks over to the car, tossing his shoes in back, along with his trench coat. "Come on!" He calls over to Yami.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to go for a walk."

Yami smiles and walks over to the car, removing his shoes and rolling up his pant legs. "Alright, let's go."

He snagged the half empty wine bottle off the sand and took a drink before handing it to Yami who just locked his car.

They walked down the beach for well over two hours before turning around to walk back to the car. In that time they had stopped at a little bar just off the south end of the beach and had a couple of shots.

Seto had to admit that he was a bit more on the drunk side after that. He didn't care. He was happy. He was with his Yami and they were walking down the beach under the stars.

Did he just say _his Yami?_

Like he cared.

He didn't care about too much right now.

No, he lied.

He _wanted_ Yami.

And he _wanted_ Yami to _want_ him.

There was only one way to find out.

The brunet stopped walking and stared up at the stars for a moment. "Thank you," he says.

Yami stops walking too, "It's not a problem." He stood next to him. Seto could smell a sweet, honey smell coming off the man from the slight breeze. Yami was so close.

He turned to Yami and watched him for a moment staring at the stars until the man noticed that he was looking at him. Yami just looked back.

Then Yami took a step closer, and touched his fingers to Seto's cheek. Yami's hands were cool on his face. He leaned into the man's hand. "Kaiba I—" Seto would not allow the boy any more words. He swept him closer and pressed their lips together. Yami kissed back

hungrily, pulling him closer by his hips. Oh how he wanted every inch of the man he held in his arms. He wanted him so much. Passion and desire burned like a forest fire inside him.

"We don't have a way of getting home." Yami says pulling away.

"I'll call my driver." He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and told the other end to come and get him at the beach next to the French restaurant on 10th street.

"What about my car?"

"We'll get it in the morning."

"Is it okay here?"

"If it isn't I'll get you a new one."

Yami looked at him for a moment. "Alright."

They grabbed their shoes out of Yami's car, made sure it was locked, and waited for the short limo to pull up.

Inside the limo, Seto slid next to Yami and pulled him into a lip-lock again._ Oh how wrong this is_. How wrong and _dangerous_ this is.

Once more, Seto told himself that he didn't care.

When the limo pulled to a stop and the door opened, the brunet was the first to pull away. Yami pulled him back. "Come up with me," he managed between kisses.

"I shouldn't."

"Oh, but you want to," Yami kissed him again.

"Alright." What could be the harm?

Both men slid out the door. Seto told his driver that he would need to be back here tomorrow at seven. He handed him a fifty and Yami pulled him up through the door of the building and into the elevator.

They were joined before the doors slid shut and Yami managed to push the '6' button. At the floor, Yami yanked his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the only door on the right.

Seto took half a look around to locate the bed in Yami's large studio. One he spotted it, he swept Yami up off his feet, and captured him in a kiss as he walked over to the bed.

His next task was to undo the buttons of Yami's shirt. And oh what a tedious task that was. He pressed himself on top of the man, lips smothering, hands wondering, running along soft tan skin.

Yami tugged at his hair as Seto laid kisses down his neck and onto his chest. His fingers slid along Yami's hips, and into a belt loop, pulling them closer with an aggressive kiss.

The man under him gave a slight moan and pulled his shirt off, pulling them farther up on the bed. Seto couldn't get enough...

x x x x

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD!**


	7. Capturing the Needy Want

**Alright, I've Had This One Stored For A While And I Would Like To Put It Out There, Tell Me What You Think**

**P.S. I DONT own YuGiOh or any of its story line or characters.**

**P.P.S. This Is YAMIxSETO dont like it? get outta here.**

**P.P.P.S. MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER CHAPTERS!**

**Wanting the Need That Needs Your Wanting**

**SEVEN**

Yami was woken by a knock on the front door.

He managed his eyes open, and found himself wrapped in the arms of a sexy brunet. He snuggled closer.

Oh, but the door knocked again.

_Damn it._

Yami pulled himself off the bed, managed to find his pants, and walked to the door, pulling it open with a yawn. "Yugi?"

_Oh damn._

"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you before work," Yugi invited himself in and went straight for the kitchen through the walls of boxes.

"What's up Yugi? I was just about ready to get in the shower."

"It's quick." Yugi says setting two boxes on the table. "I came over to say 'Happy Birthday.' I wanted you to open your present before you had to go to work."

Yami smiled. He'd forgot it was his birthday. "Thank you."

"You forgot?"

_Oops_. "No, no I didn't, I just wasn't expecting anything."

Yugi chuckled. "Too bad. This one is from me, and this one is from Gramps."

Yami pulled the ribbon off the first box and pulled the lid off. It was filled with brightly covered candies. All of which Yami recognized. "All of my favorites."

"Of course." Yugi smiled.

Yami pulled one out and unwrapped it. It was a caramel chew. "Thank you." He worked on getting the paper off the second, much smaller box. Inside was a card. It read: Sunday, 4:00p.m., Kame Game Shop. Be there or be square. "What's this?"

"You read it. I have to go," Yugi turned and made for the door.

"Yugi?" Yami fallowed him.

"I can't tell you anything." And he was gone out the door.

Before he could pull the door open, he heard the man in his home clear his throat. Yami turned to Kaiba leaning against the support beam that ran through his studio, his pants left open, no shirt in sight. Yami was struck for a moment, his eyes licking up Seto toned body.

"Birthday huh?"

Oh god. "No."

"I don't believe you." The brunet walked up to him.

"Who gave you permission to eavesdrop?"

Kaiba chuckles. "I don't need permission." He touched their lips together. Yami's butterflies exploded around his stomach.

"Says you. I didn't recall giving you permission to get out of my bed either."

"I didn't need permission to get into it last night."

Yami blushed a little. "Still, never gave you permission."

"Where is your shower?"

"Nowhere for you."

Kaiba brushed his lips to his again. Yami teetered on the balls of his feet to kiss more fully. "Where is your shower?"

"I'll never tell you."

Another light brush, another burn of passion through Yami.

"You can't hold out forever."

"Watch me."

Kaiba started down his neck, pushing him to the door. At the base of his neck, at the shoulder, he buried his teeth into Yami's skin. Every inch of Yami's body tensed and screamed for more. "Nev…er" Yami manages. "Especially not with this kind of torture."

Kaiba just gave him a smirk, let him go, walked over to the bed and gathered his clothes, pulling them on.

Yami watched, confused, leaning against the door.

"Fine, looks like I will just have to go home and use my own."

"No!" Yami snapped suddenly. "You didn't get permission to leave." Yami watched him walk closer.

Kaiba stepped up to him and looked down, his blue eyes burning holes into his violet ones. "I'm being a_ rebel_." Prickles raced over his skin as Seto swooped in on him.

"I don't think so. Rebels get punished."

"Oh?"

Yami smirked a little smirk of his own. He touched their lips together, letting Kaiba take over a little. He pushed the man backwards, He stopped for a moment, tugging a little at his boss's shirt with one hand, the other opening a drawer on the desk to the left of them.

He fished around for a moment, found what he was looking for. Kaiba pulled his shirt off, and pressed himself against Yami. Yami just let him, kissing and leading him back to a chair.

Yami grabbed his wrist, and shoved the man into his seat, with the other hand, he clamped a handcuff around the man's wrist, and around the back of the chair.

"You have now become my prisoner." Yami says standing straight up.

Kaiba looked at him, pulled his wrist forward. "You sneaky little _rat_. I'll pay you back for this."

"Oh yeah?" Yami asks taking a little step back. "How are you going to do that? You're handcuffed to my chair."

"You'll have to let me go sooner or later."

"Says who?" Yami turns from him. "Maybe I'll let you out after my shower."

"Atem Yami!"

"Ho-ho! My full name, oh yeah, that'll scare me." Yami looks over his shoulder. Seto sat in the chair, a serious look on his face. "You really think that I would really leave you handcuffed to my chair and just walk away?" He stepped back up to his boss. "Oh, no. I'd much

rather just torture you like this."

He sat on the brunet's lap, one leg on each side, put a hand on each shoulder and looked deep into his boss's electric blue eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned closer, bringing their faces closer.

Once close enough, Seto leaned forward to meet the kiss. Yami sat back. Then leaned slowly closer. Clearly, once was enough for the man. He used his free hand to snatch Yami behind the head and force their lips together...

x x x x

**There You Go. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD AND THE BAD! This Is Where I Left Off Give Me Some Encouragement To Keep Going...  
**


	8. Finding Jonouchi Old Wanting Need

**So i had a little problem connecting with the internet, so here is the new update, now that i can connect. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE review.**

Seto lay amongst the silence of Yami's studio, looking up at the rafters and pipes running along the ceiling.

What was it that he got himself into?

First Jonouchi, and now his best friend?

Not just Jon's best friend, but his own worst enemy for years and years. He hated that man all through high school and two years afterwards.

Yet, here he was, the small man laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Laying on said man's bed, in said man's studio.

All because he was foolish enough to hire the man to be his secretary, even when everything in his head told him not to, and that it wouldn't work out. He did, because he knew Yami. Yami was something from the norm of his previous years. Not to mention he had full trust in Yami for anything and everything. He saved his life a couple times!

He tried to ignore it.

He tried not to look at his worker in such a way.

But everyday, _everyday_ the man would come, waiting to spout off his agenda, and get him lunch and take his calls. He didn't see too much of Yami, but it was enough to leave him staring at the doors of his office. He could pull off not letting the man know smoothly if he really tried.

But he didn't want to try any longer.

Yami had never said that he hated him.

Not ever.

Yami was not really a hateful person. Sure he didn't like what Seto had done to Yugi every so often, but Yami was always there to help when he had needed him.

He shook his head lightly.

_Stop thinking about it. _He told himself. _Here you are, you are happy for once in a long time, and you are bitching about it? What should I care how this came to be?_ He sighed.

Yami stirred and Seto wrapped his arms tighter around his strong thin shoulders. His other hand lightly brushes some blonde strands from the man's face. His birthday boy's beautiful sharp face. His Yami…his lips crack into a wide smile. _Yeah….yeah, _his_ Yami. His beautiful, graceful, smart, pharaoh-like Yami. His…his…_

Yami woke to Seto slightly sitting up with the biggest, goofiest smile plaster on his face that Yami has ever seen. It made Yami's lips curve up.

Seto hadn't noticed that his Yami woke up and was smiling at him. He was much to interested in the things his mind was making up about the life he was going to share with this perfect person.

Yami slowly pushes up to burry his face in the brunet's neck and make a loud raspberry there. It made Seto squeal like a girl and tackle him to the bed.

"You're a goof ball," is all Yami can get out in his fits of laughter.

Seto gave a huff at the man under him. "Am not."

"You are, and you should have seen that big goofy smile on your face. What where you thinking about?"

Another first, the brunet's cheeks turned a light pink and he clears his throat. "I was thinking about what I'm gonna do to you for not telling me it was your birthday."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so Mr. Kaiba, I think you were thinking about something better than that. It was a mighty big smile."

Seto shakes his head, then lays down on Yami's chest. _His_ Yami's chest actually. Man, how he loved how that sounded.

Yami was still slightly confused and feeling left out, but with Seto laying down and wrapping his arms around Yami's slender body, it was pushed off as he wrapped on arm around the brunet and using the other to fiddle with his surprisingly soft hair.

Without so much as a knock or a courtesy 'hello' or anything, Yugi comes wondering around the boxes. With a little call of his name, he rounds the corner, and drops an armful of boxes. Cards fly all over the floor, and Yugi's jaw drops with them.

Yami raised an eyebrow, and Seto raises his head to see the Yami-look-a-like with his mouth hanging open, eyes as wide as plates.

"Hello there," is all Yami can think of to say. "What's up?" What else was he suppose to say? 'You called it, I just took your advice,' or maybe 'don't tell anyone,' _or_ even better, 'don't tell Jonouchi.' None of that really fit the moment – hell, maybe they did and he shouldn't be so… laid back about this… then again what has been done, has been done and there is nothing Yami could say to make the fact that Yugi 'caught' them. Perhaps they weren't caught, what are they? School kids? I don't think so.

Yugi stood there slightly dumb-struck and discombobulated. For a long moment, he expected something strange and out of the ordinary to happen to justify why he just walked into Kaiba laying on Yami, stark naked. But wait, this was something strange and out of the ordinary….

"Well…." Yugi starts slowly. "Good afternoon…. Or I guess from your view, 'great' afternoon." Now that the words where out of his mouth, they sounded corny and like something Jon would say if he saw this….. oh wait, no he wouldn't he would probably say something along the lines of insulting Kaiba and scolding Yami for doing something so….

"How are you today, Yugi?" not too sure why he said it, but he did, and it felt strange, but he knew it would give kudos on the 'I maybe the bastard known as Kaiba Seto, but to _my_ Yami I'll make an exception.'

Yami and Yugi then turned their attention to the brunet man, who had twisted around and was laying facing their surprise visitor. Seto was sure if Yugi was still holding those boxes, he would have dropped them again. It made a smirk creep on his lips. Perhaps being nice to Yugi would have some pleasure of seeing the shocked-shitless look on both their look-a-like faces. Like a double time, he could use to this.

Yugi started slow, careful, and selective of what he would say next. "Well… kinda busy…but okay, I suppose."

"Busy with what—might I ask?"

"Birthday party, it is Yami's 25th after all." Yugi gave a smile, and relaxed a little bit. "Though, I was hopping you wouldn't be here, it was going to be a surprise." Then a look of horror struck Yugi's face, "shit, the others are on their way now!" He whips out his phone and made texts everyone who was coming.

But all a moment too late because there was a knock on the door. This made Yami raise his eyebrows at his miniature.

"No, no, I'll take care of this, be right back," and with a furry of black and purple he was gone behind the boxes and at the door.

Yami looks down at the brunet, who looks back up at him. "I think it's time to get dressed now."

"So it would seem," with a big, exaggerated sigh, he turns back over and captures a kiss before getting off the bed and tracking his lucky close by clothes and setting off to the bathroom.

Yami dresses in his usual and scoops the spilt cards back into their box. He sets the box on the kitchen counter and starts out to the living room where Yugi was talking out a new plan with Jon and Bakura who where the three main people throwing him the party.

He's snagged, before anyone can see him, and spun around to face a (sadly) now dressed Seto who instantly had their lips together, arms wrapped tight around him.

Why, why did it have to be his birthday? Any other day they could have stayed in bed all day without getting bugged… with a sigh that cuts off their kissing, ice blue eyes look questioningly into his.

"Are you okay?"

"Just bummed that's all."

"Don't be bummed," he leans in to set his lips next to Yami's ear, "I'll make it all better when they leave. A special little birthday gift for the special little birthday boy."

Yami shoves him back playfully, "I'm not little."

Seto gives a chuckle and pulls him into a hug that lifts him feet off the floor, "you're little to me, my little Yami." With that the butterflies inside exploded and made his skin tingle all over. It sounded even better to actually say it out loud.

Yami gives a pout and the brunet wipes it away with another passionate kiss.

"He should be out any moment now. He was just… collecting himself," comes Yugi's voice over the boxes.

Yami give a little laugh at how he was 'collecting himself,' and looks to Seto, "can I ask you something, before we go out there?"

Seto brushes a strand of golden hair away from maroon-eyes and smiles, "of course you can."

"Did you ever have anything with Jonouchi?"

**So, i left cliffhanger, but the next chapie is up as well, so you got lucky this time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. A Sexy Panther

**Here is the next one, the more REVIEWS i get the SOONER the NEXT CHAPTER! i swear.**

Yami hoped and prayed to Ra that Seto would say no, that would make things a little better when walking into the living room where his friends sat. As he recalled, Jonouchi disliked Seto the most, and it would seem that Seto disliked Jonouchi the most out of all of his friends.

Seto gave a real sigh this time. He didn't think that any of that information had leaked. It was only a two time deal. After that he couldn't put up with Jon's puppy-dog like need for attention and love. "Now, I want you to understand that were are talking high school here," never in his whole life has Seto felt this… imposed on, and is that—is that guilt he feels?

"Seto," Yami starts in a strong tone.

"It was for one week, nothing more. And I couldn't take him anymore. As crazy and wild as he may seem, he has puppy love, and I don't like the mushy lovey-dovey shit he was trying to push onto me. He's very clingy and needy."

Yami was struck and out of luck on this one. "So, yes then?"

"Yes then, but not now, not ever again. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"And is walking out into the living room with me going to start anything?"

"That, I don't know. We will have to find out. It has been since high school that I saw the pup."

Yami give a rub of his temples and sighs, "please, please, for the love of Ra _do not_, and I mean it, do_ not _call him anything along the lines of 'pup' or 'puppy' or 'dog.' _Please._"

"I promise," this had to be his form of lovey-dovey, because no one-_ no one _tells Kaiba Seto what to do or what not to do.

"Thank you." With a small glimmer of hope of shit not hitting the fan, he leads Seto out to the living room.

Seto would admit it, to himself only of course, that he was a bit nervous to see his ex-boyfriend, if that what you want to call him. It had been a while, and the last he recalls, Jonouchi was not so happy with him. But as Yami pointed out, perhaps that was because he could never really let Jonouchi live it down about being the puppy-love type when he was suppose to be a hard-ass.

Those few steps seemed like a million to Yami was practically a train wreck when they reached the end of the hallway of boxes and came out to his three friends sitting around waiting for him.

"Hey there buddy!" Jonouchi springs from his seat. Seto rounds the corner a moment after him and his bright face turns dark and slightly confused.

"Hello there," because that was still the only thing he could think of, and manage to say. He sits on the open love-seat and Seto sits next to him. Bakura is shock and awed and Jonouchi is still standing with a look of murder on his face. Yugi is just sitting back and watching, slight amusement on his face.

"How is everyone today?" Yami asks, trying to act like nothing is going on that shouldn't be.

"What the fuck?" Jonouchi starts. Yami can tell he is really trying to hold back the explosion going on inside of him.

"Now, I know what this looks like…" with a chuckle Yami finishes with, "and that's what it is. Plain and simple.

Seto leans back onto the loveseat and with a stretch slides and arm around Yami's shoulders. The final touch of resting his right ankle on his thigh and he give a hidden smirk and wink to the frazzled blonde.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Yami gave a weak little smile and shrugs, "what else is there for me to say? It is what it is, and that's that."

Seto liked how nonchalantly Yami was sharing all of this. It made him feel like he wasn't their rivals and just a normal someone who happened to be in Yami's apartment when his friend show up to set up his house for a surprise birthday party. It made him sink into the sofa more, tension lifting a little.

Jonouchi's glare stayed strong as he sat back down in the chair. After a long moment of silence and looks all around, Bakura clears his throat. "Happy birthday Yami."

"Well, thank you Bakura. How are you?"

"I'm do well, a little intrigued at the moment, slightly confused, little hungry, but all around okay."

"Well, that's good to hear, and I am sorry you are slightly confused, can I help you solve this confusion?"

"Yeah you can!" Jonouchi cuts in, "what is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the people in the whole world- no the whole universe, the _last _person I would have expected or wanted to see come from your back room would be this bastard here!"

Seto's hand clenched on Yami's shoulder. "There is no need for name calling here, Jonouchi, we are all adults and can discuss this in an adult manner with out nasty, unneeded name calling." Yami would admit that he is still nervous as hell and wished that it didn't have to go down like this. While the rest of the gang grew up and out of their school mode, Jonouchi was still Jonouchi and that could only mean trouble.

"What kind of bull shit is that Yami? You walk in here with your archrival and want me to believe everything is hunky dory? I don't think so."

Yami gave a sigh and looks at Seto for a moment. He could see the years of hate rushing back in those icy blue eyes of his, and Yami knew that if he didn't get Jonouchi to stop now, there would be no stopping the brunet from holding his tongue any longer.

"Please Jon, let's not do it this way. It happened, it will happen again, and whether or not you like it, it will continue to happen. I am sorry that you have such a strong negative point of view on this—"

"This is bullshit, I don't believe it. I don't believe that you could stoop this low Yami."

"Hey now pup, look who's talking about stooping low. I believe you stooped 'this low.' Unless that week was just a dream." Yami sighed in defeat and let Seto run his mouth for a moment.

Now that he thought about it, Seto was the only one to be able to out talk Jonouchi and then get him to shut up. Whether this hurt Jonouchi's feeling was not the concern right now, and he just wanted the blonde to shut up and stop this childish act that he never grew out off.

"I'm not a dog! And Yami is not your dog either!"

"Naw, Yami's my panther, sleek and strong, not to mention down right sexy," he gives a little throaty growl to his companion and a wink.

It made Yami giggle and flush red. For that moment he felt like a school girl who scored the hottest guy in the school – oh wait, he did get the hottest guy from school. Another giggle and he looks sheepishly up at Jonouchi who was now not only pissed but slightly disgusted.

"Any way, what's going on guys? We where just about to leave," Yami gave a wink to Yugi, who he knew was trying to figure out how to make this all work, without having to tell Jonouchi and Bakura that he knew about the party, and it was now no longer a surprise.

"We just came around to see if we could use your place to study, Bakura and I have some school work to do. Gramps is doing a sale today, and I don't want him asking me to help while I'm doing homework, and Ryou is sleep at Bakura's place." Yugi throws in his own wink and a smile.

"Sure, no problem, just lock up when you leave," Yami says standing off the couch. "We do have to go though."

"Alright, have fun," Yugi gives them a big smile.

"See you later." Bakura adds in.

Jonouchi didn't say anything. Yami had a feeling that he wouldn't be saying anything to him for a while.

Down in the limo Seto called for, they sat close to each other, Seto's arm draped around Yami's shoulders.

"So much for not calling him a pup."

Seto shrugs, "sorry, just came out I guess."

Yami chuckles and rolls his eyes, "along with me being your sexy panther?"

Seto laughs and pulls him closer, "no, I meant that one."

Another roll of the eyes from Yami, regardless of being flattered. "See, you are a goof. Under all that icy exterior is a creamy, chewy inside waiting to be indulged upon."

"Creamy, chewy inside huh?" Seto stares off for a second. Maybe he did have a gooey inside, and no one has been able to crack his shell to get to it. "Perhaps. But if you wanna get inside me, you don't need to add food words in there."

"Psh, you wish I was inside you right now, indulging."

Seto sweeps him into his lap, "you be I do." He breathes in his ear and nips his neck.

"Mmm, maybe we can arrange that. You have a house too."

"I do indeed, and a very big bed."

"We better put that big ole' bed to good use then."

"Oh, we will," and Seto captures his mouth.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. The Wanting That Requires Papparazzi

**Sooo Sorry it took so long, but there are two of them, i hope you enjoy them! Please Please REVIEW it really helps motivate.**

**TEN:**

Yugi and Bakura got right to work the second the door clicked shut. Jonouchi however was still burned into the armchair.

"What happened to the box of cards you had with you?" Bakura asks dropping their other box on the coffee table.

Yugi had forgotten about them entirely, "in the doorway of the room?" he was pretty sure. Did he pick them up after dropping them?

"Ok! Got them. Man, is Yami against unpacking or what?" Bakura says poking his head over the hall of boxes.

"I'm working on it. Start getting the cards ready, and Jonouchi?" with no response, Yugi turns from the box of dishes he was sorting and putting away. "Jonouchi?"

The slight click of the front door and Yugi had his answer. In his opinion, Jonouchi was being childish and selfish with the whole thing, and he didn't feel sorry for the blonde one bit. "Looks like was are doing this alone."

"I'll call in back up if needed. I don't mind waking Ryo up," the box of cards was a mess. He wondered what happened to them from two days ago when they were nicely organized and separated ready to be sticky-tacked to Yami's giant living room window.

"I think we might have to."

By the time that everything was unpacked and they were ready to put the card mosaic up Ryo, Azul and Mai had joined the pre-party. Yami's flat looked…well, not like Yami lived in it. Pillows were tucked into couch corners, a dish of fruit on the island. Without a box in sight everyone crowded around the coffee table completing the show peace of the night.

"You know I think in light of recent events, Mr. Blue Eyes should go right here," Yugi says placing the card down on the picture.

"'Recent events?'" Mai asks placing a couple more cards down.

Bakura snorted with laughter. They were so preoccupied with getting everything ready that he almost forgot about this morning's 'get together.' "Don't tell, they can see later."

Yugi stopped, looked at the three curious faces, then at the big wicked smile on Bakura's face, "yeah alright,"

"What happened?"

"You will have to wait until Yami comes back," Yugi says turning his attention back to the cards on the table. "Hurry we need to get this up. Marik and Malik will be here soon with the food and drinks."

"So what happened to Jonouchi?" Azul asks as they break out the sticky-tack.

"Let's just say that it wasn't a good morning for him," Yugi tells her without looking up. "If he wants to be selfish, let him sulk."

"In short, he's the main bit of this morning's little scene," Bakura smirks again. There was nothing like someone getting burned by his best friend to make his day. Ryo would never share this great pleasure with him. A look at his white haired companion made his smile widen as he watched him pinning cards to the vast window of Yami's apartment.

Oh, how opposites attract. Bakura crosses his fingers behind his head and leans back in his chair. The others fussed and placed, not hearing the knock on the door.

Bakura answers the door to two stacks of boxes sitting on the floor. Looking down the hall the elevator dings and inside is more boxes and Malik, his most favorite sinister friend.

"Come lend a hand you lazy ass!" Malik calls to him.

"Doing just fine, thank you," Bakura calls and steps over the boxes of food to help haul the keg and several boxes of booze out of the elevator.

"Marik had to bring enough to kill an elephant."

"Well, what's a party without booze and buds?"

Unfortunately, as they slid into the driveway of Seto's mansion, a small hoard of people came racing towards the car door. A woman also leaned against the car they pulled up behind. Yami recognized this woman from the wine party a couple nights ago. Melissa he believed, wonder what she was doing here.

Seto let off a great sigh at all the faces with cameras shoved in them, just waiting for them to step out of the car so that they could catch him 'in the act.' He knew better then to bring Yami back to the mansion. Damn and on his birthday too. Seto couldn't help but kick himself for forcing Yami into something like this so soon.

Man, has he gotten soft.

"Look like we have fan girls already," Yami says leaning back and taking a drink of his whiskey.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Yami cuts him off with a smile. "We were having a very interesting conversation while enjoying a drink out here, maybe we should be in no rush to get out. How long do you think they will wait out there for us?" Yami took another swig off his glass and crossed his legs.

The door not crowded by raving paparazzi opened and Melissa slid into the dark interior. "Good evening gentlemen," she took her seat across from them. "As much as I love a good scandal, I just can't imagine what enticed you to come here of all places after a scene like last night."

Yami couldn't help but feel like they were in a movie where he was dating the star and it turns into a big elaborate plan to keep their love secrete from the world, and they just got caught on the front page.

Just to top it off, Melissa pulls a magazine from her bag and slaps it on Seto's lap. "Front page. _Front page_. Seto this could lose a lot of companies! It's so bad I couldn't even bring myself to read it yet! These hit the streets and I followed them here!" She point at the door flooded with cameras.

Yami picks up magazine, the headline that catches his eye : _Seto Kaiba has a thing for things: Kaiba Corps. big scandal. Pg. 8._ He flips to page eight and there is a good picture of them wrapped together, just as the elevator doors slid closed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, and then laugh, harder.

It was amazing. He didn't actually believe that the lady behind the desk would actually go that far. And damn was that good timing on her part. It was the moment their lips collided, Seto's hands driven into his jacket, Yami's hands gripping his hip, other jamming the button. The elevator door just started closing, framing them in. He wondered how much she made off this juicy picture.

"_What_ could be so funny?" Melissa snaps at him.

He calms his laughter, "I am just amazed by her very talented timing and position to capture such a perfect picture as this one right here." The moment Yami held that picture up, Seto couldn't help but flush deep red, he didn't know why, but seeing them so…intertwined and wanting just made something inside him blush. He didn't know what to say, he was so captured by the picture, and how almost Hollywood it looked.

Melissa was silenced for a moment as well, not seeing it herself. "Holly shit," her composure was lost. "What is this? This is…this could… how…"

Yami was only letting it sink in. He and Yugi had gone through a lot of this. And it was how they lost the official 'King of Games' title. They never cared though, they knew that no one could beat them and that was good enough for them.

He had to admit that the look on Seto's face is priceless. Where Yugi's looked like we wanted to crawl into a dark place and die, Kaiba's was alive, teased, shocked and a good sense of 'oh-fuck.'

Yami had to read this, had to read what kind of stupid reason this woman put behind a picture like this. He scanned through reading bits out loud: "_'… the CEO's new secretary…seen together last night getting out of a limo and heading to a flat in this building…','…believed to be the home of the former King of Games champion of Duel Monsters…' _Well, it seems like she really knows her celbs. Huh?" He closes and rolls up the magazine tucking it into his jacket pocket. "What I suggest is you going out, and I will be dropped off behind the house and meet you inside."

Now that that picture was gone, Seto could think much clearer. Taking Yami's words down, he gave nod, "that should work, I'll distract." He turned to the door and sighed. Out to face all the questions.

**Well, there you go, and go to the next one cuz thats how much i love you my readers! _REVIEW_**


	11. Who's Really In For The Surprize?

**Keep going my readers keep reading and there will be more! REVIEW PLEASE**

**ELEVEN**

Every inch of the Kaiba mansion blew Yami away; this throw they were under, softer than silk. The pillows had to be filled with clouds with how fluffy they were. And this man with all his sexy skin and wicked blue eyes.

"I know it's not a big deal, but…" Seto turns to his side table and pulls something out of his drawer. "Happy Birthday," he hands him the card face down.

"What is this?" Yami stairs at the familiar design on the back of the duel monsters card he held.

"I knew it was your birthday," Seto shrugs. "I mean who doesn't? It was all over the news when you where the 'King of Games' and all that jazz."

"I know you still hate that."

Another shrug and big violet eyes pier up into his. "Shit happens."

Yami rolls those big eyes and smirks, "I'm sorry. Duel Monsters—I donno, there something about it that feels like I've 'been there done that.' I know I'm supposed to be some ancient Pharaoh, resurrected from the puzzle and all that, but I don't feel like I'm out of my time period. And I certainly don't remember anything worth justifying my old life as who I am. Back then I was someone who ruled by keeping his kingdom safe. I don't have a kingdom, and I'm defiantly not living like a king—" he lets out a puff of air.

"Maybe you don't feel out of place because you are the King of Games?" Saying it made a deep inner hate for the man ice up his eyes and he had to look away for a moment. "I mean, like that tablet in the museum where you and I were fighting. You had that then and you had that now."

Yami chuckled a little bit at the brunette, with his face cocked to the side, trying not to give him the death glare for kicking his ass all those years. "Maybe," remembering he was still holding the card in his hand, he turns it over and freezes.

Seto noticed his partner's silenced and turned to see what all the dead air was about. It was his birthday gift of course; Yami's eyes were are big as plates, "that is the special edition, only one ever made."

"How did—this—really?" Yami was awestruck at the Dark Magician staring back at him. The whole card was hologram, letters shining in silver, stars twinkling.

"Never mind that. But yes, really, he's a Super Ultra Rare, and he is yours," with the look on Yami's face, the death glare freezing his eyes lets go and he cracks a big smile.

"Thank you," Yami kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it so much."

Meanwhile… back at Yami's loft, everything had been displayed and readied, including the keg and several trays of food Marik decided to load up the fridge with.

Everyone was there and it was time to make the phone call. "Okay, okay, everyone has to be quiet or he with catch on, you all know how Yami is," Yugi held the phone, perched on the armchair. He knew Yami knew, but Yami also knew that everyone else didn't know and that if he didn't act surprised it would ruin everything (in Yugi's eyes anyway.)

With everyone quiet he calls his look-a-like. One ring… two…three… "Really, Yami?"…four…five… voicemail. With a group of faces around him he only bowed his head and clicked 'end' on his phone. "Nothin'."

"What of all things could he be doing right now?" Marik asks flopping back into the couch.

Bakura couldn't help himself, "I could think of a few things."

Yugi couldn't help it either and laughed. In fact, over the time of setting everything up for his best friend the whole thing this morning became very funny, and he knew he would laugh his ass off when he and Kaiba step in that door. They may surprise him, but Yugi had a feeling everyone was going to be much more surprised than Yami.

"What do you know?" Malik asks.

Bakura rests his ankle on his knee and leans back in his chair, smirk on his face. "You will just have to wait and see. If I tell you it would only ruin the fun."

"It must be something delightful," Marik says.

"You have no idea."

It would be a huge downgrade to say that Seto's bathroom was spacious, but Yami couldn't think of anything better to call it than that. It was in the moment following this thought, (which was being slammed into the stone wall of Seto's walk-in shower and having every inch of his skin clamed and reclaimed by the owner of said shower) that his phone rang quite obnoxiously on the glass counter, and fell to the floor with a shattering sound.

Yami leapt from the brunette's arms and slid on the bathroom floor landing flat on his butt next to his phone. He shoves the battery back in and the backing on and smashes the 'on' button.

It was Yugi.

"Well, shit." With a run of fingers through hair he redials and waits for an answer.

"So what are we supposed to do now that he's not answering?" Mai asks lighting a cigarette.

"I'd imagine we wait for him to finish—what it is he is doing, or who—and he will call us back," Bakura snickers and drops his arm onto Ryo's shoulder.

"Well—"

_Ring, ring._

Yugi snatches up him phone, Yami. "Shut guys its him."

"Figured he'd last longer than that," Bakura laughs.

With a look to his white-haired friend he answers phone. "Hello?"

_"Yugi, sorry I missed your call, what's up?"_

"I forgot my keys at the house, and I just wanted to see if you could come lock it up so we can leave."

_"Oh I see, yeah I can come and do that. I'll be there soon."_

"Great, see you soon," Yugi hung up the phone and the excitement almost exploded. "I'd say we have about fifteen minutes."

"Twenty because of traffic," Bakura adds. "But just to be safe I'd say we should all establish positions, and wait around them, just in case."

"Good idea. It needs to just be Bakura and I or it will look like we left his place open," Yugi says plopping down on the couch. "Let's see…hiding places…."

Yami looked up at Seto, then noticed something, "is this floor heated?"

"You better believe it is. I can't standing waking up and stepping on ice to take a piss in the morning."

Yami laughs, it rings around the bathroom, "we have to go, they are ready to surprise me."

"Only because you said so," he pulls his companion up off the floor and into a crushing kiss.

Clothes found and replaced, they step into Seto's garage. Cars lined both sides, all shiny and clean, ready to take their owner on a ride.

"Twenty," Seto says proud. He was the most proud of his cars, well next to his technology of course, "if you were wondering."

Yami looks at him an chuckles, "who needs twenty cars?"

"Each one is different," he says kinda hurt, "see this one here is a Mustang with a v8—"

"Slow down tiger, I don't speak car very well. I had one, but it was a bit of a beater, I was having someone else fix it up, but I got sick of paying for it. Got a new one."

"You don't know." Yami looks at him. "You don't know what it's like to drive one of these in its original, mint condition."

"No I haven't."

Slightly outraged he pulls out his keys and shoves them into his hand. "You are going to drive, let's go," and he hops into his Blue Eyes Blue Mustang. As he watched Yami walk up and slowly pull the door open, and sit down, the thought hit him: he didn't let people _touch_ his cars, let alone _dive_ one of his cars. Talk about a soft spot.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Just start the car. We don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Yami gave him another sheepish look and pulled the seat up so he could reach the petals. He turned it over, and she roared to life. It sent shivers over Yami's body. She purred like a kitten during a petting session. "Sexy," was all he said as he pulled out and screeched out of the garage, smoke trail and all.

Yugi's phone dinged, it was Yami letting him know he was walking to the elevator, "alright everyone, he's at the elevator, places!"

Everyone scrambled into their chosen hiding spots and Yugi and Bakura took post on the couch, pretending like they were interested in what was on TV.

The doorknob clicked and in came Yami and Seto. Bakura had to try so hard not to laugh. "Hello there," he managed.

"Hey," Yugi turns off the TV and stands. "Sorry about this."

"What happened?" Yami was stuck at the door. He didn't recall Yugi saying anything about redoing his place. But there wasn't a box in site, and he had to admit Yugi had good taste. He didn't recall having pillows for the couch.

"Just figured you shouldn't be living out of boxes. Do you like it?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah, it looks good in here, thank you."

"So, I guess that I left my keys at home today, I'm sorry to have to do this on your birthday."

"No big deal."

"Good, because as I recall you have one more birthday present."

That was the queue line and everyone jumps out yelling 'surprise!', then everyone freezes at the sight of the two men. Bakura defiantly couldn't hold it back now and he broke out into a semi-maniacal burst of laughter at the looks on everyone's faces. Malik and Marik were the first to follow and Yugi was the last.

Yami couldn't help but joining in after a moment. Oh his friends.

"Holly shit," Mai says breaking the laughter.

"Putting it lightly," Shizuka adds.

"I'd say more of 'what the fuck?'" Devon says.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming, I'm sure you all remember Kaiba Seto?" Yami says trying to break the tension.

"As I recall this wasn't how you two left off," Honda says carefully.

"That's not what matters," Kaiba tells him. Everyone stood there for a second stunned like they had never before heard Kaiba talk. "So can I ask what a big sheet is doing over the window?"

Yugi collects himself and smiles, "well at least someone noticed."

"Hey now, I was too busy scoping the place out."

"I don't think I understand," Mai starts.

"Hold on Mai, I want to show him this first," Yugi cuts her off with his hand on the sheet. She shrugs and flicks her fingers out in the 'fine, fine,' motion. "This is from all of us," he yanks the sheet down.

Again today, Yami was awestruck. The mosaic was of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician girl, above it read _'Yu-Gi-Oh: King Of Games.'_ It brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't help but notice that the 'i' in 'Gi' was made with a Blue Eyes. He walks over to it, running his fingers softly over the cards that made this work the best. When he reaches his former title, he pulls his deck from his pocket. It had always been a habit to carry it around. He pulls his original Dark Magician out and replaces it with his new one.

"It's beautiful you guys, but I think its missing one card," His old Magician he slid right behind the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Thank you so much everyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mai asks.

"It means what it shows, and all of you are just going to have to get used to it, or you can join Jonouchi in his pity party," Yami says firmly.

"It's not like we didn't know you swung that way," Marik says.

"We just didn't know you would swing around to Mr. Big Shot Kaiba," Malik finishes.

"Don't get us wrong, it's not like your ugly or something—opposite I'd say—but man are you two at different ends of the spectrum," Marik throws in.

"Yeah, it's like heaven and hell got together," Azul adds.

"Well, now that I've brought hell to the party, when do we start?" Seto says leaning his forearm on Yami's shoulder.

**There you go, there will be more i promise! Please Review Thank You**


	12. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


	13. At Fangirls Calls Gracefullness FallsNEW

**So This is a new chapter but i did redo this chapter, made it longer and fixed some stuff, so the first four of this one is the old one with new on the end. Enjoy and Review for me plz.**

It would only be an understatement that the first part of the party was a little awkward. With Kaiba around, everyone was kinda nervous, but Malik and Marik made sure to solve that one. Two kegs and several shots later everyone was well toasted

With everyone gathered around the table, bottles lining the edges and cards filling the rest. No one was really sure what they were playing but it made for an interesting drinking game.

"Ok, let's try Dark Magician wifh Black Pendant. What you have'ta say ta that?" Yami says throwing the two cards down on Seto's Blue Eyes.

"I say you will be taking a shot cuz I'm gonna have'ta put Shining Place on Blue Eyes and take his sorry ass out."

The circle made a 'ooo' sound as Yami took his shot for damage. "Fair enough. But I'm gonna have'ta Buster Blader, Blue Eyes. Take two."

"You know what we should all go do!" Azul says jumping to her feet. "Beach!" Both her and Shizuka say at the same time.

With all drunken attention on her she sits back down and continues, "think about it how much fun would it be to play in the water right now? and I'll be dark soon, and a bonfire, and music and drinks!"

"Yeah!" Seto says throwing his cards on the table. "I'm likin' that idea. You know what!? I'll call Mokuba and he can set up a bon fire while we get there. I know he's just sittin' at home tonight."

Yami punches his shoulder, "you shoulda said somethin', he coulda been here from the start."

Seto shrugs and hic-ups lightly, "I guess."

"Well, let's go then! It'll take us a while cuz we are walkin'." Azul says heading for the door.

"I'll call," Seto fights his phone out of his pocket and dials. "Hey there little brother!"

_"Seto?"_

"Hey there, I've gotta question for you?"

_"Are you drunk big brother?"_

"I bet you couldn't guess where I am right now!"

Yami couldn't help but giggle every time he looked at his companion. The brunet was swaying a little, his icy eyes now glazed over, a tipsy smile on his lips.

_"You know I don't like talking to you like this."_

"Awe, don't be a spoil, Mokuba. Guess who I'm wifh right now?!"

_"Gee, I don't know, that girl from the party?"_

"Really? That's the best guess you give?"

_"I don't really want to do this right now big brother."_

"I'm with Yami."

_Ca-clink, rustle, rustle, "Do what now?"_

"Did you just _drop_ me?"

_"You are with_ who_ right now?"_

"I'm with Yami, it's his birthday, an I'm here partyin' wifh him," it made a big smile crack on his face thinking of the look on his brother's face right now. "And I have a little favor to ask."

_"Your with your worst enemy right now, and you have a favor to ask, this doesn't sound like it could end too well for me."_

"Naw, don't be like that, just want to know if you will meet us at the beach and get a fire going?"

_"The beach? What are you doin' there?"_

"We aren't there, but we are gonna be, and I knows you're sittin' on your ass not doing anything. Was wonderin' if you wanna join the party at the beach."

_"Fine, but only because I wanna see you smashed. I am bringing a couple friends too. Don't want to feel left out."_

"Ok, thank you little brother," he hangs up the phone before anything else can come through and turns to the party. "Alright, bon-fire on the go."

Yami can only chuckle and shake his head at his new found companion. There was one other person that Seto was a mush to: his little brother. It made him warm and fuzzy to think that he's as important as the little brother….or kinda close.

It was a party all on its own walking to the beach with a bunch of drunks. Because of course the Bakura's couldn't help but bring the cooler of booze. Honda and his sister carried along food, and Azul was left with the radio.

After two police officers stopped them, they have almost all made it to the beach. But the officers were the least of their worries…

"Oh My God! _Oh My God_! Its Kaiba _and_ Yami!" Came mad squeals from just down the beach.

Both men look to the voices. Lo and behold there is a small pack of fangirls booking it to them. "Oh shit," Kaiba manages.

"Look Yugi is with them too!" Squeals follow and screams of 'I love you' followed after that, a few girls joining the pack—getting closer and closer.

"Shit, shit guys!" Yugi yelps, taking off down the beach. "Fuckin' run!" The three of them took off down the beach, friends laughing following behind.

After only a moment of running, an epic event occurs: Kaiba, running full force a bit ahead of his lover and look-a-like, a small hole appears in the sand just so he can step into it wrong.

It was like slow-motion to Yami, watching the ever graceful Kaiba Seto fall face first into the sand then heels over head and he lands flat on his back, wrapped in his cloak and covered in sand. "Son of a Fuckin Bitch." He sits shoving his cloak down, hair sticking in all directions.

"Oh," Yami, trying not to laugh his ass off runs up and pulls him to a stand, "are you ok my love?" he asks with the straightest face he can muster.

"Fuck that hole," he mutters fixing layers and dusting sand off.

"Quick stat guys, fangirls at six o'clock closing in," Yugi comes panting up.

"Don't worry about it," Mokuba comes walking up. "I figured the three of you coming down here would make a big deal, there are bodyguards standing by just a little away, they will be down in a moment to get them to leave you be."

"Thank you Mokuba," The younger Kaiba gives a shrug and then a big smile, for he had witnessed the epic fall, but knew better than any that you don't laugh at Kaiba Seto, unless at a decent or better joke.

After guards rounded fangirls up and off, the real party started. Not that anyone remembers too well what happened after another round of drinks was cracked open and music made the fire dance. To Yami was all like a dream; various clips of the night sticking to his memories. A race to the water soaked them all, Yami only remembered Yugi and himself trying to pull Seto into the water, and Seto conquering both of them, flicking Yugi into the water and slipping as he took Yami into the shallows with him. After the round of shots when they returned to the fire soaking wet all was blank…

Seto was first to rise, opening his eyes then slamming them back shut cursing. Slowly this time, he opens them, taking a deep breath. Sea water hit his nose and the sound of waves crashed in on his ears, followed swiftly by a slightly throbbing headache, a hungry belly and an achy body: Hangover.

Moaning and groaning all the way up he rises to a sit and stretches his arms up, rubbing his face on the way back down. He assesses the damage of last night, starting with the warm heavy thing on his legs. Yami's head took up most his lap, his hair flattened and rustled. The others were passed out all around the now dead fire, and Mokuba was nowhere to be found. A moment of worry and then a girls face popped in his head…Mokuba must have taken her home last night.

After slowly and carefully moving Yami's head from his lap to his rolled up jacket, he sends two guards to get breakfast and orange juice. He returns back to his sleeping lover and wakes him up with silent kisses down his jaw and neck.

A stretch and a yawn follow next and sleepy violet eyes turn to him, "good morning sexy sir." He stretches his arms up on each side of the brunet's head and lacing his fingers, pull him into a sloppy morning kiss in the sand.

Moments later, breakfast returning breaks their embrace and wakes everyone else up with the sweet smell of hot oatmeal and fresh fruit. With hangovers under control a limo arrives to take everyone home, and the blue mustang shows up to take Seto and Yami home.

"Thank you," Yami says with his head leaned back on the passenger head rest, wind furrowing his hair.

"For what?" the brunet gives a side glance to the man next to him.

"For a great birthday," Yami cracks a big smile at all the flashes of yesterday fill his eyelids.


	14. Two Of The Same Makes One Insane

**Well, it took a minute, but here you go, the next juicy chapter. REVIEW for me PLEASE.**

After their night of luxury came the mass of work that awaited the duo when they showed up at Kaiba Corp. that evening. Messages had to be returned, mail sorted and another boring dinner meeting to attend.  
Both were fuzzy headed, lazily picking at dinner and pretending to listen to repeats of 'big plans for the company.' They stayed at Yami's this night. The quiet, smallness of his loft was nice. Yami thought listening to the brunet's heartbeats. As beautiful as Seto's home was, it didn't fell like a home. It felt like a vacation get away.  
"Would you move in with me?" Seto asks softly. Yami raises his head to look at him. "I-I don't' mean right now, but some day. Someday soon?"  
With a sigh Yami lays his head back down on Seto's chest. "Don't get me wrong, you house is beautiful, but it's so big-"  
"You don't seem like the kind of person to mind 'big' things."  
Yami had to resist a blush, "a home should be somewhere you live and love. A place that you know front door to back door. Someplace where you feel safe. You place is just like a show of wealth, frowning down on everything around it."  
"So is that a 'no?'"  
"No, no. Well, I mean kind of…" Yami had to shake his head to realign his thoughts, "what I mean is, that I would like a small space to come just be us, like here. A place where we can get dresses without having our clothes pressed and breakfast made for us."  
"You don't like the servants?" Seto raises his eyebrows at Yami. The ancient pharaoh sure was a mystery the more he learned about his new lover.  
"I don't like having someone do everything little thing for me."  
Seto twirls his fingers into Yami's super soft and now flat hair, "You would think being Mr. Egyptian King that you would have gotten use to that."  
"I didn't let anyone do it for me back then, and I don't want anyone to do it for me now. Ask me to spend the rest of my days and night with you I would have no problem saying yes. Ask me to move somewhere where I can't even wear the same pair of pants two days in a row and you've pushed too far."  
"So, I'll move in with you then," blue eyes run shivers up Yami's back. Kaiba Seto in his bed every morning…  
"Yeah, I can do that," Yami drifts. As sleep falls on him, he starts to think of all the days that he will wake up to the perfect sleeping face of Kaiba Seto.

It was a busy day in the Kaiba Corp. world. Seto had to be here and there and eight other places all at once. It was one of those days when he a Yami hadn't seen each other since breakfast in Yami's little loft. Although, Kaiba did have to admit that he was starting to grow fond of the little space. Perhaps he could get one that was a little bigger, or a small house with a basement. It half drove him mad to do all this left over paperwork on Yami's coffee table. But like his lover said, it was kind of nice to walk around without a shirt on or be asked eight different questions right when he woke up. No 'good morning sir, what will breakfast be today? And you have eighty meetings today, I've laid out your outfit for you in the bathroom and the shower should be nice and hot about now." In fact, as a first since his childhood, he hasn't showered in two days and he's eaten several meals that he had to help clean up afterwards. But standing at the kitchen sink with Yami and he could wash all the dishes in the world. Even if pruned up fingers where gross.  
The limo stopped again and the driver walked around to open his door. He had already opened of course, the driver looking slightly guilty and waiting to be yelled at. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba I must be off my game today."  
"Don't worry about it, I can get my door, at least for the day."  
"Well, here we are, Design Imagination Studios, for you 3 o'clock meeting."  
Seto gives a sigh at the smaller office building. He heard a musical laugh to his left. It was Yami and that Azul chick he hangs out with walking down the street. Kaiba corp. has been sponsoring the restaurant she works at. He must have run into her while visiting the restaurant today. He would have to sneak up on his lover, he's been missing his quirky remarks all day.  
He silently catches up with them, "hey there sexy," he sweeps Yami up into his arms and smacks a big kiss on those sweet lips. Today they taste like a milkshake, and … was it just him or did Yami seem really light today…shit.

Yami had just got done doing the daily run to the restaurant and planed on meeting up with Yugi and Azul at the candy shop. He was going to pick Seto up some chocolate covered peanuts to refill his dish on his desk.  
Turning the corner to the candy shop and he sees Azul standing there with Seto, who has Yugi wrapped in his arms in a kiss. The flash of anger was gone in a moment when he thought of how this could happen. Seto thought Yugi was him. It made him bust up laughing.  
Seto pulls away quickly and sets Yugi back on his feet. "Well, good afternoon Kaiba," Yugi says ruffled.  
"Did you miss me or what?" Yami asks walking up on the scene.  
"It's not what it looks like—" Seto starts weakly.  
"Oh, no I think it is exactly what it looks like," Yami cuts him off with a laugh. "You are going to miss your 3 o'clock if you hang out to explain."  
"Shit," Seto curses looking down at his watch and scooping up his briefcase. He turns on his heal without a second glance at the three of them. He felt completely deceived, not to mention embarrassed. What was it about Yami that made him do frivolous things like that? But he couldn't help but think about how well Yugi fit in his arms.  
Seto's attention was from then on lost and the meeting with the Design Imagination CEO was a bust. He couldn't get their faces out of his mind… oh how sexy it would be to have both of them…

Yami couldn't help but tease Yugi about what just happened as the wondered around the candy store. "So, something you should tell me?"  
Yugi blushes and dropped the back of Skittles in his hand, "I don't know what you're talking about Yami."  
"I donno, that's not what it looked like…"  
Yugi sputtered, "it's not like that! I was just talking to Azul and he snagged me up. It's his fault!"  
"Sure, is that why you are blushing so much?"  
Yugi shakes his head and looks to the floor, "it's not like that."  
Yami leans on a display and looks as his other half, "so, what is it like? Cuz it looked like you fit in his arms pretty well."  
"It's not like that damn it!" now Yugi's face is bright red.  
"They are delicious aren't they?"  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about."  
"His lips," Yami lowers his voice. "I think I may just have to steal that kiss back from you," Yami leans in close enough to brush his lips onto Yugi's. It had been some time since he kissed Yugi's soft lips, he had almost forgot how whole it made him feel sometimes.  
"Yami, Yugi! Are you ready to g—oh," Azul stood at the end of the aisle. From the other came the click of a camera.  
Yami snapped his head around to see a scrawny man in ragged clothes with a camera in one hand and shaking a polaroid in the other. "You are dead."  
The guy turns and takes off out the door, Yugi and Yami right on his tail. "This will bring me al kinds of money, think I should stop by Kaiba corp. first?" the man asks over his shoulder. "I think Kaiba Seto would love to get his hands on—oof," the man runs into the devil himself and is knocked straight to the ground, picture fluttering down next to him.  
"Get my hands on what exactly?" Seto asks pulling the man up by his scruff. Then he sees the picture laying on the ground. "You will disappear now," he sets the man down and picks up the picture.  
"But-"  
"Disappear," Seto repeats firmly. The guy turns and shoves his hands in his pockets and turns down an alley. He turns his ice blue eyes to the picture in his hand.  
Yami and Yugi are standing with their mouths gapping like fish, not knowing what to say to the tall brunet man.  
"What is this?" Seto asks looking straight at Yami. "Limo, now."  
"I'll just be going then—" Yugi starts turning slowly.  
"I didn't say you could leave," Seto's icy words stop him dead, "both of you in the limo." Seto opens the door and they shuffle in, heads down.  
It was a very long ten minutes before Yami could bring himself to say anything, and what he chose was, "I can explain—"  
"Explain what?" Seto asks coldly, "why I wasn't involved in this?"  
Both look-a-likes snap hair eyes up to meet nitro blue ones. Seto couldn't take it anymore, Yugi's sweet purple eyes and Yami's strong maroon ones, it was just too much for him to take. In a flash he was kissing Yugi's lips, then in the next moment it was Yami's.  
Any logic left in thought was gone, and the three of them fell to the moment. Yugi snatched Seto's lips once more, not getting enough. Yami moved to laying kisses along the brunets necks, down to the shoulder, pushing his trench coat off to reveal soft skin there. Seto's hands skimmed down two sides. Lips attached by two other sets. He could feel himself getting drunk off the two in his arms. It wasn't soon enough that clothes starting hitting the floor.  
And it was by far too soon for the limo to stop and cut its engine. The three of them shuffle around, straitening up and dusting lust off. The drive came around and opened the door.  
"Come to dinner with me," Seto asks, "it's a dinner meeting but I bet the guys would like to meet the Kings of game."  
"Yes," they both say. The whole thing felt like a dream, and while Yami was getting use to the feeling, Yugi sat back, foggy thoughts letting his mouth run.  
"I'll be back after this meeting, I'll have the driver take you to get a suit, it's at some high end country club," he closes the door.  
The limo takes off again and Yugi turns to Yami, "tell me this is some crazy dream."  
"No sir," Yami floats out. He crosses his fingers behind his head and leans back. "It feels like that a lot around Seto. And I'll tell you what, whatever he wants, he gets." 

**Hope you loved it. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. A Simple Bit 2 Start A Not So Simple Bit

**SOOOO SORRY it took so long, but there two bits here, hope your enjoy and REVIEW please**

At the suit place, Yami went with a dark blue pinstripe and Yugi went with a slimmed version of the traditional tux. Yugi didn't know what to say or do, he floated around the store after Yami in a daze. Yami however, had a busy mind; his new lover and his old lover. A slick tall brunet who taught him true passion and the ever so squishy hakari who taught him true kindness. Did he really think that both of them could be his? Did he really have a problem sharing such a sexy treat with his counterpart?

A twinge of jealousy told him that maybe from time to time he may glare at Yugi in distain. After all Yugi did know Seto first, and not once had Yugi ever been hateful to their high school rival. In fact, if it hadn't been for Yugi, Seto could very well be dead right now. If not from his own stupidity at Duelist Kingdom or Yami's misplace hate in the beginning.

What was Yugi going to do with all this anyway? I mean wasn't he starting something with Azul? Doesn't he have anyone else to follow? Does he have to be in Yami's footsteps for everything?

Was that hate peeking out? Yami shook it off before it started a fight in his brain and he went to wrong way about it. Before either of them knew they were back in front of the warehouse. Seto was sliding into the dark interior of the limo. "Good evening gentlemen," in a secretly sensual voice.

"How'd it go?" Yami asks lazily.

Seto shrugs, "it was a meeting, I don't even know why I have to go to all of these. It's just stuff the company is going to change. I don't really need to know what doilies they are going to put in their new display window," he ranted.

Yugi could only stare, he had never seen Kaiba—Seto so relaxed before. He's leaned back against the black leather seat. His legs are spread and fully extended, his hands dropped out to either side of him in defeat, his head drooped back onto the headrest. He gave out a big defeated sight.

"I don't want to go to the next one, can we skip it?"

"Not this time, we are meeting the CEO to the new American branch of Tinker Toys. It's supposed to be this really big thing, half the company has been talking about it all week," Yami waggled a finger at him. "And besides, you have us here, it can be too bad right?"


	16. A New Want Makes An Old Want Stronger

Yami couldn't have been more wrong about the dinner party. They showed up at the restaurant and the American CEO of Tinker Toys, Tom, recognized them right away from the tabloids. He also couldn't help himself but to throw in snide gay comments all through-out dinner; 'oh I bet you like your buns nice and hot, eh Kaiba?', 'Surprised you got salmon Atem, figured it was too close to fish tacos.'

It got so bad, Seto had to slam his glass on the table after coughing up his sip of wine, due to a comment he spouted of to Yugi about how he must be the uke. "Enough," he says firmly. Hochi the Japan CEO widened his eyes and looked back and forth from the two men.

"Is there a problem?" Tom asks looking at him with a smug look.

You could see a small explosion go off behind those icy eyes, lips tighten. He takes a forced breath and as calmly as possible says, "I would _appreciate _if you would leave your comments about my friends and I alone."

"Comments? I'm not sure what you are talking about,"

At this point Hochi has scooted his chair back a little and is in an imaginary ping pong match between his partner and his sponsor. Yami is just enjoying, waiting for the American to say something that is gonna get his head torn off.

Seto sits there for a moment, steam 'pouring' from his ears. "I think you know what I'm talking about and I think that we are both adult enough to just end it and move on with dinner,"

"Wow, you do use the head on top of your body, and not just the one below-"

Seto flew to a stand, his chair scooting loudly on the tile floor, "do you know who you are fucking with right now?" he leans over the table to get in the guy's face.

Tom stands up too, "yeah some poor wash-out who's going down fast because he got confused as to what kind of hole to stick it in."

Seto straight punched him in the face, square in his nose breaking his glasses. Both Yami and Yugi covered their mouths to not gasp and then laugh. The brunet turns from the table, kicks the chair over and turns to Hochi, "keep dreamin' on that American branch," then whisks from the restaurant.

The look-a-likes sat for only a moment before the got up and took after their brunet companion. They giggled all the way out to the limo before they put on straight faces to slide into the dark interior of the limo.

Yami and Yugi just sat quietly, watching the brunet look out the window as they fly down the highway. His hand on his leg kept tightening and retightening. Yami could think of nothing more than to look at his miniature, nudge his head and slid to the other side and slip under his lovers arm, resting his head on his shoulder. Yugi followed suit and slid under his other arm.

Seto didn't realizes the others in the limo till the highway when they slid under each arm and cozied up to him. He lets out a sigh and squeezes their shoulders, pinching his eyes shut and thumping his head against the window, "I don't know what got into me there. I apologize for making a scene."

"I think it was just what that guy needed to hear," Yugi starts gently.

"Besides wasn't it you that said there is no other company that can partner yours that would make Kaiba Corp. any more money than it already does?" Yami asks gingerly.

Seto sighs a big one again, "yeah but this is in a different country, so yes, Tinker Toys America would bring more money into the company." Another sigh and he finishes with, "so basic is that I lost us a couple million dollar deal by not being able to stand words-"

"Don't," Yami cuts him off. "You did what needed to be done. What that Tom guys doesn't understand is that he's loosing all the Japanese profit and if you go public with him you may even cause his company damage for not being able to play nicely with others."

Seto sits for a moment, another sigh and he closes his eyes dropping his head back onto the window. He didn't know what to do. Never ever had words ever offended him so much. And to be perfectly honest with himself it was the ones shot directly at him that really irked him. After all he had heard all the gay slurs that had been used against Yami and Yugi after they lost their title as King of Games. That's the other thing, they had to chance to hide it, Seto and Yami had been busted the night it started. So it's not like he got to enjoy the time hiding it and he didn't have to suffer through the paranoia. But maybe that would be a better thing. Like he needed all those emotions in his life anyway. Speaking of emotions he let his step way too far out of the line. He has never-_never _ ever-_ever _bad mouthed another CEO let alone a potential partner.

Maybe he was done with falling to everything that will make him more wealthy. He's the wealthiest man in Japan, and he will always have revenue. Maybe that was just it; he was done doing whatever was best for the company and all costs. If he wanted a gay lover, then so be it. If he wanted to yell in American Tom's face about being homophobic, then goddammit he was going to.

He puts a hand on each of the look-a-like's cheeks, and turns them to face his. "Fuck Tom and fuck stupid Tinker Toy's America. If I really want sales from the States I'll go open my own damn shop." He kisses each pair of lips in turn, "thank you for not letting me lose my mind," and kisses the lips more and more, but it was really only Yami's lips that made him want to disappear into a dark room with the ancient Pharaoh.

A phone ring cuts through the quiet with a shriek. Yugi fights his phone out of his pocket. "Hold on," he tells the two other and answers, or questions really, "hey, it important."

'_If you count having a flat tire important. I don't even know how to change a tire!'_ came Azul's voice, in a slight panic.

"Alright, where are you…ok, I'm not too far from there I'll be there in a minute…yeah your welcome," Yugi gave a sigh at them, "would you mind telling the driver to stop, she's only a few blocks from where we are."

"We can drop you off," Seto offers."

"Naw, it's only a couple blocks, I don't mind."

Seto shrugs and taps on the window. The limo slides to a stop. Yugi gets out with one little look back in, and watched the limo slide away from the curb. He sets off, two blocks down one over. He needed the walk anyway to figure out what he'd gotten himself into with those two. Who needs the kind of drama that comes with three people sleeping together… does that cause drama? He couldn't see how it wouldn't, seeing as he had already gotten one look of jealousy from Yami. Even if he knew it wasn't meant to been seen, it was and it kinda made him feel guilty for getting into Yami's business again. And that's another thing, he was kinda sick of getting Yami's sloppy seconds.

He needed to go talk to Bakura or Malik…okay maybe Ryou – no, no Marik, knows the ropes and not shy to share, but also won't harass. Yeah, after he saved Azul he was going straight to Marik's.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took forever, but Ive been on kind of a writers block. But REVIEW for me anyway please**


	17. The Wanting Of Something Old

**So Sorry it took so long, but here you are. Please REVIEW.**

Azul was leaning against her car when Yugi found her seven blocks down. She had managed to get the spare out of the trunk and get the jack under the car. She looked quite distraught. Apparently she was on her way to the club, her hair was curled and she was in a sparkily black dress and black pumps.  
"Thank you so much Yugi!" she sighs exasperated.  
"No problem. To be honest with you I'm starting to think it was better that I got out of that," he takes a sigh and kneels down, starting to loosen lug-nuts. He still wasn't sure where his mind was right now. It for sure was still in a mushy dream state, because he wouldn't have even hinted at his previous whereabouts to Azul. Not in a million year should this have gotten to Azul's ears.  
"Out of what?" there was a sickening jingle to her voice that made Yugi shiver.  
He was speechless for a moment, paused with the wrench in his hands, "it's not a big deal really, just hanging with Yami."  
There was a little pause where Yugi could almost hear the smile on her face grow, "with Kaiba?"  
And here is where Yugi remembered that she was there when the tall brunet came and swept him in a kiss. She did a sickeningly good job at waiting for the right moment to bring this all back up. The last thing he needed right now was Azul to give him a hard time about what he was getting into.  
"He happened to be there," he chose carefully.  
She raised her eyebrows at him as he dropped the flat tire and turned to grab the spare. "Is that how you are going to store that in your memory or is there some kind of something that makes you not want to be apart of it?"  
Yugi sighs, looks to the street and then looks back up at her, "I don't need to have everything that Yami has. Just because I am a part of him doesn't mean I want to live his life too."  
"Then maybe tell them 'no,' you can't let those two try to use you. You now know that they are both welcome to you being there, and they are very controlling-dominating. You may find yourself as the uke."  
Yugi looks back up at her again, tightening the last nut, " I cant say that it wouldn't happen that way either because we all know that would be what would happen no matter what..." he sighs and stands brushing his jeans off. "You're all set, have fun at the bar," he turns.  
"Are you okay Yugi?" Azul asks, concerned.  
Another sigh, "fine, I think. I'm gonna go chat with Marik."

* * *

After Yugi left the limo it was quiet for a long moment, then Seto turns to him. "I don't know what happened there."  
Yami had a pretty good idea what but, "what?"  
"With Yugi, I mean... I dont even know what to say."  
Yami fiddles with his hands for a moment, "Yugi is one kind of special-"  
"Look what he was reincarnated from," Seto drops his arm around his companion's shoulder.  
Another pause from Yami, "I'm okay with it, but I don't want him involved here more that what will happen."  
Seto smiles, his heart flutters just a touch, "glad to know that even the great Pharaoh's of Egypt are jealous."  
Yami shoves his chest and blocks a blush, "we don't need that kind of nonsense here." His phone goes off in his pocket, it's Malik. "Sorry, hold on." before he even gets the phone all the way to his ear he hears, "Pharaoh! I found some Egyptian shrooms from one of the guys at the shop! Hopefully your rotten memories saved that for you. Are you gonna come do them with us again?"  
Seto raises his eyebrows, the words finally clicking in his brain, "'Shrooms?'"  
"Let me call you back right away,"  
"I see how it is, bring lover boy with you. Maybe some of his memories will shine through. 'What's he sayin?' 'He's with pretty boy right now, I think he's trying to tell me that he's more important that us.'"  
"Hey, hey guys, you don't need to be like that about it, just give me a moment and I'll call you back."  
"You don't need clothes to talk to me, I prefer you don't," Malik teases.  
"I'll call you back," Yami ends the call and turn to his lover. Seto is sitting with the most intrigued look. "It may sound strange, but um, before I was really on the throne, I would sneak out the palace and do shrooms," he pauses and scratches his head. Fuzzy bits about his past were shining through again, only pieces though.  
"Well, according to all this lore, wasn't I around you at that time? I mean as Set or whatever," to be honest with himself the brunet was intrigued with the thought of doing mushrooms and remebering things from his past. And being with Yami and Malik and from the sounds of it the Bakura guy, who where all apart of the past too, something would be bound to come up. For he was the only one of the Millennium item holders to not remember some kind of his past.  
"You sound interested, are you trying to tell me that you wanna go do shrooms with me?" Yami was shocked, he didn't really thing that Seto would be into drugs. "I- didn't think you ran that way-I mean-"  
Seto looks at his lover and smiles, "don't get me wrong I don't, do drugs, but I want to see what kind of memories this could bring up. Think about it, doing mushrooms with all the people from the past has to make something come back to me."  
Now Yami was kinda confused, "what do you mean?"  
"Think about this, doesn't that Bakura guy have the ring? he was some kind of bandit right? And Malik possessed of the rod, and he was the tomb keeper. You have the puzzle and you were the Pharaoh. Wasn't I like your second or something like that? Shouldn't I have some kind of memories from the past like all of you do?"  
Yami was no longer confused and understood, he pulled out his phone, "I agree, let me call them back and we can head that way." He too was now intrigued as to what Seto would remember about their past, who knows, maybe he will uncover something they didn't know before.


End file.
